Ocaso
by Isis Janet
Summary: Su amor siempre fue prohibido, pero eso no fue la causa de su separación; la desconfianza y el odio son los peores enemigos del amor. ¿Serenity y Endymion podrán superarlos y estar juntos por fin?, ¿O la historia se volverá a repetir?. UA/Vampiros.Editado
1. Prologo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia si.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Castillo de los Bratislava, Austria 2008_

Al verlo tendido en la cama, completamente indefenso; hizo que todo el odio y rencor que le guardaba desde hace mas de 500 años se disolviera, ahora nuevamente sentía amor; amor por ese hombre que la había enamorado, amor por ese hombre con quien se había casado, amor por ese hombre al que se había entregado, amor por ese hombre que esa misma mañana la había salvado, ahora se pregunta como es que pudo sobrevivir sin el durante todo este tiempo.

Se acerco lentamente a la cabecera de la cama y se sentó al lado de su esposo, contemplo su hermosura aun a través de su piel quemada, ese cabello negro como la noche, esos labios que tanto amor le habían entregado y esos ojos que ahora se encontraban cerrados, esos ojos que hacia muchos siglos la habían enamorado, no solo por su color azul como la noche, si no por que eran la ventana de su alma.

Lentamente se inclino y poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de él y sin darse cuenta una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, acompañada de un sollozo; él sintió como algo calido se posaba sobre sus labios y como una pequeña gota caía en su mejilla, por lo que lentamente abrió sus ojos, los cuales se toparon con unos azules como el cielo.

En ese momento ambas miradas se toparon y nuevamente como siempre les había ocurrido quedaron hipnotizados, nada existía, solo ellos; él lentamente levanto su mano para acariciarla y asegurarse que esto no era un sueño; sueño como los tantos donde siempre ella se alejaba de su lado.

Por fin después de 500 años se volvían a ver y a tocar, pero… ¿sucedería lo mismo de antes?, o ¿esta vez las palabras que no se dijeron en esa ocasión aliviarían todo el dolor sufrido?

* * *

Reeditando

¿Que tal?, les sigue gustando, ¿que opinan?


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia si.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_Londres 2008 _

Oscuridad, la rodeaba nuevamente, tal y como las veces anteriores, por mas que corría no llegaba a ninguna parte y de pronto sin mas ante ella apareció su hogar, ese hogar que la vio crecer, que la vio enamorarse, que la vio morir… de cierta forma, ya que aun después de 500 años su apariencia seguía inmutable; hacia mas de 500 año que quedo estancada en sus eternos 17 años. Frente a sus ojos nuevamente aparecía esa pesadilla; pesadilla que la atormentaba no solo con la muerte de sus padres, si no que también le recordaba el causante de estas.

Él, su esposo, aquel del que se enamoro a primera vista, aquel al que se entrego en su noche de bodas, aquel que juro protegerla, amarla y hacerla feliz, aquel que nuevamente en ese sueño que ahora era su tortura le mostraba su verdadera cara, la de un asesino a sangre fría, uno que frente a ella e incluso con sus suplicas no se detuvo y cumplió su cometido… matar a sus padres.

Y aunque ella siempre supo que sus familias eran enemigas no le importo, lo único que veía era a él, a su único y verdadero amor, al que con una sola mirada la hacia temblar, él que la visitaba todos los días y la cortejaba del modo mas tierno y dulce que existe, aquel que no le importo llevársela para hacerla su esposa para amarla como solo ella se merecía y aquel que a un mes de su boda cambio completamente y asesino a sus padres, dejándola sola, completamente sola.

Despertó sobresaltada como siempre que ese recuerdo se convertía en un sueño, mas bien una pesadilla; se levanto pesadamente de la cama y camino al baño para refrescarse, encendió la luz y se miro al espejo, el cual le devolvía una mirada triste, vacía, y aunque sus facciones aparentaban ser las de una niña, ahora con las ventajas del maquillaje aparentaba cerca de 20 años, solo 5 mas y un nuevo cambio llegaría, al saberse inmortal no podía permanecer mas allá de unos 7 u 8 año en un mismo lugar ya que su eterna juventud la delataría.

Resignada a su vida de constante cambios; durante los primeros 200 años de su vida eterna; trataba de no entablar amistades muy profundas, ya que la separación era algo que no le gustaba, algo que aun le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón y de su alma. Y aunque al principio se maldijo por no poder morir nunca, su consuelo llego durante la primavera de 1650, donde se topo con una joven, joven con sus mismas características, una inmortal.

Ella también se encontraba sola, vagando, y por fortuna ambas se encontraron; y ahora ambas se consolaban con su compañía, al grado tal de ser como hermanas, e incluso aparentar ser hermanas, ya que ambas al poseer un hermoso cabello largo y de color dorado como el sol, piel pálida, clásica en todos los vampiros; y aunque sus únicas diferencias son la edad, las facciones de su rostro y el color de sus ojos, nadie que no conozca su verdadera historia puede afirmar que no son hermanas.

– ¿Serenity te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupada Mina, recargándose en el marco de la puerta del baño.

– Si Mina no te preocupes, fue solo mi sueño – esto último lo dijo para si.

– Deberías regresar a descansar, no te hace bien estar tanto tiempo despierta sabes – reprocho Mina.

– Preferiría no descansar y lo sabes.

– Si te alimentaras bien…

– Ya te dije que no pienso aprovecharme, además con lo que consumimos es más que suficiente.

– Claro, casi una vez al mes, si – sarcástica – por eso tienes esas calificaciones en la escuela, y eso que ya la has cursado… ¿cuantas veces?

– Eso no es verdad, y bueno mis calificaciones no tienen nada que ver con mi alimentación, me alimento bien, y tú lo sabes.

– Si claro y por eso tienes ese color ¿no?, enserio cada vez te ves mas pálida, creo que te vas a convertir en un fantasma – soltando una carcajada.

– Si ríete, ríete, claro es muy divertido reírse de la pobre y desafortunada de Serenity.

– Ya enserio Sere, creo que deberías alimentarte mas seguido, no tienes buen aspecto, y además ¿que te preocupa?, ellos nunca lo recuerdan, y por las marcar, ni te apures, con nuestra saliva se cierran en cuestión de minutos, además deberías de aprovecharte de Seiya, mira que te echa unos ojos, enserio que no se como no se le salen cada vez que te ve.

– Mina – con tono enfadado.

– ¿Qué, ya han pasado mas de 500 años? ¿Además quien dice que igual y él no se busco a alguien y le dio al inmortalidad? – Serenity al escuchar esto se dio media vuelta.

– Fuera Mina – su tono que pretendía sonar enfadado, se quebró al final, lo que hizo que Mina se diera cuenta de su error.

– Yo Sere… lo siento yo no quise decir eso.

– FUERA – literalmente empujo a Mina y cerro la puerta, se recargo en ella y se dejo caer lentamente al suelo abrazándose a si misma; ya que las palabras de Mina, por mas que tratara que no le afectaran, en este caso no pudo hacer nada contra la barrera que había puesto alrededor de su corazón, y menos con el recuerdo en su sueño, recuerdo de su ultimo día junto a él.

Estuvo bastante rato sollozando, mientras las lágrimas caían una a una por sus pálidas mejillas, dejando así la evidencia de su dolor.

Después de que la ultima lagrima saliera de sus ojos se puso en pie y nuevamente se vio en el espejo, donde para su desgracia observo las consecuencias de su llanto, un poco molesta comenzó a arreglarse, ya que finalmente hoy seria su ultimo día de clases; salio con un poco de prisa y se topo con Mina que aun tenia una expresión de estar muy apenada. Durante su trayecto a la universidad ninguna de las dos dijo nada, las únicas palabras que se cruzaron fueron para recordarse que se verían en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo.

– Buenos días Serenity – saludo un joven de pelo negro sujeto en un coleta.

– Seiya buenos días.

– Te noto un poco extraña, ¿acaso te sucedió algo? – pregunto curioso.

– Nada.

– Sabes que no engañas a nadie – le respondió irónico – anda dime que te preocupa.

– Solo me disguste con mi hermana, no es nada.

– Sabes te noto muy triste, así que por eso… que te parece si te invito a tomar un café – brindándole una sonrisa seductora.

– Bueno yo… no se – un poco confundida.

– Vamos no sea así, además te prometo que terminaras muy feliz – acercándose a ella.

– Yo… yo – un poco nerviosa.

– Vamos Serenity – acercándose aun más a ella, solo unos centímetros los separaban, Serenity se sentía perdida, como hechizada, por lo que lenta e inconscientemente cerró sus ojos, Seiya se sentía triunfante pero para su mala fortuna el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases sonó, provocando así que esa especie de hechizo desapareciera.

– Yo… me tengo que ir – Serenity rápidamente se escabullo de Seiya y entro a su clase, una especia de alarma se activo dentro de ella, una alarma que le decía que se alejara de él.

Seiya solo pudo observar como ella se escapaba, y recriminándose mentalmente también tomo rumbo hacia su clase.

A la hora del almuerzo Mina y Serenity llegaron a su acostumbrado lugar, cada una de ellas llevaba una charola con comida, comida que por supuesto quedaba completamente intacta; ambas se miraron por largo rato antes de romper su incomodo silencio.

– Yo, lo siento, ¿sabes que no quise decir eso verdad?

– Si Mina no te preocupes – respondió con una sonrisa, sonrisa que no llego a iluminar sus ojos.

Nuevamente se quedaron calladas, solo observando a su alrededor, después de unos minutos Mina se levanto para salir de la cafetería, tomo parte de su almuerzo, solo para simular aunque realmente a la salida de la cafetería tiraría la comida.

Al salir y estar apunto de dar vuelta para ir a su próxima clase se detuvo al escuchar hablar a un par de chicos que acababan de pronunciar "Serenity" y "esencia inmortal" no se habría detenido a escuchar, pero ella sabia que esas palabras juntas solo podrían ser un mal augurio, se acerco lentamente a la esquina para escuchar mejor y observar a los jóvenes que hablaban; debido a que ambos estaban de espalda solo pudo observar que ambos llevaban el pelo en una coleta y que uno de ellos era castaño mientras que el otro peliplateado.

– ¿Crees que lo logre? – pregunto el peliplateado al castaño.

– La verdad no lo se, últimamente ah estado actuando de forma extraña, se que algo le pasa pero no quiere decirme.

– Sabe que debemos darnos prisa, el jefe no tolera los retrasos.

– Lo se y adema la esencia inmortal de ella no es lo único que él busca.

– ¿Realmente crees los rumores de que este enamorado de ella?

– Yo no puedo confirmarlo, pero por lo poco que eh escuchado parece ser que si, y además ella será la carnada para el pez gordo.

– Eso de que ella sea la carnada yo lo dudo, ¿si no porque estarían separados por tanto tiempo? – ironizo – digo ella no es nada despreciable y… su hermana tampoco.

– Ella no es su hermana – reclamo el castaño – solo es una pantalla.

– Bueno como sea, y entonces que te dijo Seiya.

– Que trataría de atraerla hoy.

– Bueno eso ca…

El timbre sonó anunciando el final del almuerzo, por lo que ambos jóvenes emprendieron el camino a sus respectivas clases, dejando a una pobre Mina completamente aterrada por lo que acababa de escuchar; esas palabras de las cuales le habían advertido hace siglos, las palabras que únicamente podrían atraer la muerte para los de su clase, las palabras de sus enemigos naturales, "_los cazadores de almas"_, aunque la realidad nada tenían que ver con las almas y es que eso de cazadores de almas no era para nada acercado a su verdadera función; la de absorber la esencia, de los vampiros para hacerse mas fuertes.

Un poco desorientada y aturdida aun por lo que acaba de escuchar se dirigió rápidamente a la clase de Serenity, tenia que prevenirla y protegerla, no podía permitir que le pasara nada, no después de mas de 300 años en que la había cuidado.

– "P_ero que le diré, no puedo llegar y decirle, ah si por cierto ¿sabes que además del fuego, también los llamados "cazadores de almas" nos pueden matar?"_ – pensaba para si; estaba a punto de llegar a la clase de Serenity cuando su profesor Armand la interrumpió.

– Mina que alegría verte, necesito discutir algo sobre tu calificación del ultimo, examen – y así tomándola del brazo la arrastro hacia el salón.

En tanto en el salón de Serenity, ella aun se encontraba divagando en sus recuerdos, por lo que no noto la presencia de Seiya.

– ¿Y entonces que dices de mi propuesta? – pregunto tomándola por los hombros, a lo que Serenity se sobresalto un poco.

– Seiya – se giro para mirarlo – me asustaste.

– Lo lamento, no era mi intención, pero aun no respondes a mi pregunta.

– Bueno es que yo…

– Vamos será una salida de amigos – mirándola fijamente.

– De… amigos – nuevamente se sintió perdida en la mirada de él.

– Si, o solo que tu quieras que sea de otra forma – acercándose nuevamente a ella.

– Yo… creo…

– Vamos Serenity te garantizo que será muy divertido – una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

– Yo…

– Por favor – pidió de forma suplicante y concentrando su mirada aun mas.

– Bueno – susurro.

– Gracias, te veré a la salida – diciendo eso se alejo de ella.

– "_Pero que acabo de hacer"_ – se reprocho así misma.

En el momento en que Seiya se alejo de ella y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, una especie de alarma comenzó a sonar en su interior, era un sentimiento de auto conservación, algo que le indicaba que algo no estaba bien, que algo con la forma de actuar de Seiya el día de hoy estaba mal muy mal.

* * *

Aquí estuvo el primer capitulo reeditado, y ¿que les pareció?

Agradezco los reviews dejados anteriormente a:

– Fan de Sailor Moon, Hehra, Cherrie SA, usa-ko555chiva, isa1181, liebende Lesung, SereyDarien, CHIBIUSA 87, malkav y midmoon85.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia si.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_Castillo de los Bratislava, Austria._

En la oscuridad de una habitación de un imponente castillo se encontraba un joven de no mas de 23 años, absorto en sus pensamientos mientras observaba embelezado una pintura, pintura que habían pintado hace mas de 500 años, en ella se observaban a una hermosa joven de pelo rubio como el sol, y hermosos ojos azules como el cielo llenos de vida. Se encontraba tan concentrado observándola y pensando en sus momentos vividos al lado de esa joven que le había robado el corazón con tan solo una mirada.

– Señor – un joven de pelo rubio entro en la enorme habitación y aunque el lugar se encontraba en total oscuridad pudo fácilmente distinguir la silueta de su señor.

– ¿Que sucede Zoycite? – pregunto con tono indiferente.

– Les perdimos el rastro nuevamente.

– ¿Donde fue esta vez? – pregunto un poco irritado.

– Cerca de en Inglaterra.

– Ya veo, pues sigan con la búsqueda, no podemos perderles el rastro, algo traman.

– Así lo haremos – con eso último salio de la habitación.

Y nuevamente se perdió en la inmensidad de la pintura frente a el, y ahora los recuerdos de ese momento tan doloroso llegaron a su mente, y tan claros como siempre y sin piedad lo golpearon en lo mas profundo de su corazón.

– Serenity – susurro débilmente, mientras apretaba con furia sus puños.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación se encontraban reunidos un grupo de 9 personas, todos se miraban unos a otros; y es que los nervios de todos se encontraban a flor de piel, ya que su ultima reunión había sido hace mas de 300 años.

– ¿Quien falta? – pregunto un joven de pelo castaño.

– Creo que ya no hace falta esperar a nadie – respondió una joven de pelo negro con reflejos verdes al entrar a la habitación – perdón por le retazo.

– ¿Y ahora a que se debe la reunión? – pregunto una joven rubia mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

– Creo que todos sabemos el motivo – respondió una mujer de larga cabellera negra y rizada.

– Ella de nuevo cierto, ¿Qué, ahora enviaran a alguien mas a protegerla? – con tono sarcástico.

– Rei – reprendió un hombre de cabello blanco como la nieve, sentado al lado de la mujer de pelo negro rizado.

– Es la verdad, yo no se porque tenemos que protegerla, si fue ella la que dejo a nuestro señor.

Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio y solo se miraron unos a otros.

– Yo se que él la ama y se que sufriría mucho si algo le pasara, no por nada es mi hermano – respondió la joven de pelo negro y reflejos verdes.

– Él la amara, pero ella al parecer no; no puedo creer que después de más de 500 años no se haya dignado a venir y pedirle perdón por dejarlo – respondió rabiosa.

– Ella debe tener sus motivos.

– Motivos dices Haruka, no me digas, que motivos puede tener para no venir.

– Ella aun sigue confundida – respondió la joven al lado de Haruka – lo puedo ver, ella también sufre.

– Mira Michiru no creo que tu poder sea mas claro que el mió, yo no la veo en ningún futuro cercano y creo que así será siempre.

– Bueno basta de esa tonta discusión – declaro el hombre de pelo blanco poniéndose en pie – esto va mas allá de eso, se trata de protegernos entre nosotros; los cazadores de almas traman algo, pero no sabemos que, y aunque ella no este… bueno ella es de los nuestros y debemos protegerla, adema no podemos dejar que ellos sigan coleccionando nuestros poderes, y además Mina se encuentra con ella, o a caso me dirás que ella no te preocupa Rei.

– Claro que me preocupa ella es como mi hermana, ella me salvo.

– Entonces debes entender porque debemos protegerlas, la igual que algunos de nosotros – miro a todos los presentes – le debemos nuestra inmortalidad a ella, que no se les olvide, y por eso debemos protegerla y proteger a nuestra señora, porque a pesar de que no se encuentre con nosotros, ella es la legitima esposa de nuestro señor.

– Yo me ofrezco – se levanto un joven de pelo plateado.

– También yo – lo siguió uno de pelo rubio.

– Pero Jedite, tu no tienes porque – encaro Rei.

– Artemis ya dio las razones Rei, no podemos permitir que nada les pase – mirándola fijamente –"sabes porque" – le dijo mentalmente.

– Hagan lo que quieran entonces – diciendo esto dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación.

– Bueno – suspiro antes de continuar – bien entonces les asignare sus misiones, Jedite y Malachite vigilaran a nuestra señora y a Mina, Neflyte y Zoycite junto con Haruka y Michiru vigilaran a los cazadores de almas, Setsuna, Luna y yo nos quedaremos aquí por cualquier imprevisto.

_Universidad Cambridge, Londres_

Serenity se encontraba aun muy pensativa y preocupada por la sensaciones que le había causado la cercanía de Seiya, y aunque antes no había tenido esas "alarmas", algo dentro de ella le decía que algo estaba mal, que algo estaba a punto de cambiar, y no precisamente para bien.

Los últimos minutos antes del término del año escolar eran los más esperados por todos los estudiantes, pero lo eran mas para Seiya ya que por fin podría estar con Serenity, aun resonaba en su memoria la orden que había recibido de su jefe. Ella solo era la carnada, y es que después de tanta búsqueda por fin la habían encontrado.

La observaba detenidamente, su cabello dorado como el sol, su piel pálida, sus ojos, esos ojos llenos de tristeza, esos ojos que lo enamoraron, pero… ¿como desobedecer una orden directa de su jefe?, no él no podría, tenia que obedecerle en todo y así lo haría; hoy era su ultima oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía. Volvió a fijar su vista en el reloj y para su infortunio parecía no avanzar.

– "Pero porque esperamos tanto, no se porque no nos vamos de una vez por todas" – se quejo internamente.

Y es que su desesperación no era para menos, ya que su profesora aun y habiéndoles entregado sus resultados finales no les había permitido retirarse, y eso lo frustraba, pues su oportunidad de capturarla se podría esfumar sin mas.

En tanto Mina se encontraba aun con su profesor, discutiendo sobre su calificación, y aunque su mente realmente se encontraba pensando en Serenity, no podía hacer nada, solo pedía internamente por que Serenity no tomara muy enserio lo que le había dicho en la mañana, pero como podía culparse, si Seiya no parecía ser un cazador de almas.

Cuando finalmente aclaro el problema con su profesor salio completamente disparada de su salón, en su mente solo estaba la imagen de ese par discutiendo la forma en que Seiya atraparía a Serenity y claro que ella no podía permitirlo, le había prometido a su señor que la cuidaría pese a cualquier cosa, y claro que no podía defraudarlo.

Estaba a punto de girar hacia el pasillo que la llevaría directo al salón de Serenity cuando frente a ella aparecieron sin mas Jedite y Malachite, y como era de esperarse un pequeño choque se suscito, los 3 terminaron en el suelo del pasillo.

– Pero que demonios les pasa para aparecerse así – se quejo Mina.

– Artemis nos envió – respondió Jedite.

– Mina – Malachite se acerco a ella – porque corrías, no podía ubicarte bien.

– Es Serenity, ella esta en peligro…

– ¡QUE! – gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

– Shhh, no griten, y déjenme pasar, necesito llegar a su salón – paso en medio de ello y continuo hacia el salón de Serenity.

– ¿Mina? – la llamo Malachite.

– Les explico en casa si – con ojos suplicantes.

– Esta bien – respondió no muy complacido Malachite – te quiero, cuídate – le dijo antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

Mina se encamino nuevamente a su destino y con alivio pudo ver que Serenity aun no salía, se recargo en la pared frente al salón, dispuesta a esperar y llevarse cuanto antes del peligro que ahora se cernía sobre ella.

La campana anunciando el final del año escolar sonó, y en toda la universidad comenzaron a escucharse gritos de júbilo y felicidad; la puerta frente a Mina se abrió, ella no espero más y se adentro en el salón, vio a Serenity que nuevamente se encontraba con Seiya y se apresuro.

– Entonces Serenity que dices – tomándola por le mentón.

– Yo… es que…

– Vamos – concentro su mirada y una sonrisa hizo aparición en su rostro.

– Bue…

– SERENITY – grito Mina interrumpiendo su respuesta – necesito que te apures debemos ir de compras, Seiya hola – lo saludo como si nada.

– Mina – respondió el un poco frustrado por la interrupción.

– Bueno Serenity no te quedes ahí como tonta, muévete – apremio Mina, sabia que no debía ser muy obvia.

Serenity que aun se sentía en una especie de trance era incapaz de contestar, su mente se encontraba extrañamente cubierta por una neblina que le impedía pensar correctamente.

– Mina yo quería invitar a tu hermana a tomar algo, tu sabes para celebrar el fin de curso, y pues bueno si tu quieres también puedes venir – la miro fijamente, pero al parecer Mina era inmune a su toque.

– Lo siento tanto Seiya pero es que debemos hacer una compras algo urgentes, y pues no podemos en este momento, ¿que tal si mejor mañana? – ofreció para no levantar sospechas y le entrego una dirección en un pedazo de papel.

El rostro se Seiya se descompuso completamente, sabia que no podía hacer nada y menos llevársela a la fuerza, eso despertaría sospechas, por lo que no le quedo mas que resignarse – esta bien, paso por ustedes mañana si – con una gran sonrisa.

– Claro, estaremos encantadas – diciendo esto tomo a Serenity y la saco literalmente arrastrando del salón.

– Rayos, perdí mi oportunidad – se quejo y golpeo la pared y sin más desapareció.

Mina que aun jalaba a Serenity se detuvo en la salida de la universidad, y busco en su bolso las llaves del auto, una vez que las encontró se giro hacia Serenity, que al parecer aun continuaba un poco ida.

– Sere – pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que la zarandeo un poco – ¡Serenity!, vamos muévete, despierta.

– Mi… Mina, que… donde estoy – miro a su alrededor – y Seiya.

– Vamos, te explico en casa.

Ambas subieron al auto y en menos de 20 minutos ya se encontraban en su departamento, Mina que sabía a quien encontraría en el interior de este y antes de que Serenity hiciera otra cosa se giro para encararla.

– Serenity eh… bueno es que yo… tengo algo importante que decirte y… quiero que lo tomes con calma si – puso su mejor sonrisa antes de hacerse a un lado y dejar que los ojos de Serenity observaran a los 2 invitados en su sala.

– ¿Pero?, Mina ¿Quiénes son ellos?

– Jedite – hizo una inclinación.

– Malachite – imito a su compañero y también hizo una pequeña inclinación – es un gusto por fin conocerla Serenity Bratislava.

– ¡¿Que? ¿Co… como sabes ese apellido? – sus cejas comenzaron a formar una perfecta línea, no solo debido a la sorpresa si no también al enfado, ya que solo una persona sabia de ese apellido, una persona que no había visto hace mas de 500 años.

– Ahora no es momento de explicaciones, necesitamos sacarla de aquí – explico Jedite.

– Sacarme de aquí – lo miro desconcertada – ¿y llevarme a donde, claro si se puede saber?

– Es por su seguridad señora – completo Malachite.

– ¿Mi seguridad? – con tono de enojo y sin mas se giro hacia Mina – tu, me has mentido todo este tiempo, como pudiste, eres mi amiga – las lagrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos.

– Serenity por favor tienes que entender…

– Entender que, que por mas de 300 años me has mentido, que… que tu lo conocías – la miro fijamente – ¿que le has dicho de mi?

– Serenity, no soy ninguna espía, tienes que creerme, yo solo te quiero proteger.

– ¿Protegerme?, enserio, no me digas, tu… tu como pudiste – Mina trato de acercarse pero Serenity se alejo de ella – no… me… toques.

Sin espera mas Serenity salio corriendo, y sin esperar mas Mina, Jedite y Malachite también.

– Serenity por favor espera – Mina trato de alcanzarla y cuando su mano rozo el brazo de Serenity giro su cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo a Mina.

– TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOCARAS – grito Serenity.

Sin más Mina, Jedite y Malachite observaron como ella desaparecía frente a ellos.

– ¡Rayos! – se quejo Mina – genial por esa Malachite, tenías que arruinarlo todo.

– Enseguida la localizo y asunto arreglado.

– Quiero ver como lo intentas – ironizo Mina – ella tiene un escudo, jamás la podrás encontrar.

Malachite resoplo furioso, mientras Jedite solo movía la cabeza de forma negativa.

– Tenemos que encontrarla, ellos la están persiguiendo y… yo – los ojos de Mina se llenaron de lagrimas, las cuales no pudo contener por mas – debí haberle dicho esto hace mucho – se reprocho.

– Creo que el llorar no solucionara las cosas, debemos buscarla y ponerla a salvo – intervino Jedite – ¿a donde crees que pudo haber ido?

– No lo se – cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

– Piensa Mina, tenemos que encontrarla, ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

– Talvez con… Ami.

* * *

Y ¿que les pareció?

Agradezco nuevamente a los 15 reviews que tuvo este capitulo en ese entonces y por los nuevos reviews

– sailormoon019, patty ramirez de chiba, isa1181, Hehra, usa-ko555chiva, pichicuy, SereyDarien, Fan de Sailor Moon, DoraSan Moon, midmoon85, malkav, liebende Lesung, lunachibatsukino, serena ramos, AnnyFanSailorMoon, Usagi13chiba, Ely Cullen M y Aliena Cullen.

Se despide Isis Janet

Les mando muchos salu2, nos leemos.


End file.
